Goody bye my one school love
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: My life is perfect. My happiness is that I know we'll be never apart. My whole life is thanks to you, MY Akiyama Mio. Very 1st english fanfic. Traslated with BEN's help. Rewiew
1. Chapter 1

Thousands of things are happening to me. So many things that I couldn't describe them all. To think, It seems like only yesterday that I met you, that I held your hand, that I decided to open up to you. , It seems like only yesterday that we were starting a new phase in our lives, where no one could tell us what we can't do. That finally we were graduating middle school, and were starting a new year in high school.

What'll happen? What won't?

Why am I asking myself these questions? Why does your face illuminate every time you're looking into my eyes. Your blue orbs shine with well-founded hopes. You make me smile with pleasure, feeling supported all the time. I know that wherever I'll be, you'll be at my side, caring for me, being my best friend. Although my feelings are contradictory , I know that I love you. You, Akiyama Mio, my best and ONLY friend. That person who I'll give my life for without thinking twice.

So, why am I so scared to follow into this new phase with you? Will they take me away from my best friend? Will you stay at my side? What if I've changed, and I'm not welcome to you anymore? Will you leave me for new friends?

My life is perfect. My happiness is that I know we'll be never apart. My whole life is thanks to you, MY Akiyama Mio. With you I learned a lot of things. I'll laugh until I cry. I'll scream until I shut myself up

I know that horror stories scare you, and that I love see your moe face when I tell them to you. You're too much fun. You're adorable. I can spend years telling people how good a friend you are. And I can laugh at you when your eyes are full of tears because a giant snail is eating your brain (they can do those things, hahaha)

When you read this letter, my darling Mio, I will be far away from the city. This is what I feared before entering high school. Before joining k-on, before meeting Yui, Mugi, Azu-nyan, Sawako and Nodoka. Now, I could be who I've wanted to be my entire life.

A successful women! A super band-drummer!

Will you miss me? Yes? No? I don't know. I only know that... I love you, Mio Akiyama. I'm sorry for not tell you before.

Forever yours,

Tainaka Ritsu

Post Date: Everytime you read this, a human cuts their veins leaves jets of blood everywhere, hahahaha...

I love you!

--

---

----

------

"Idiot..." Moaned a voice, late to read the e-mail. One raven-haired girl sitting in front of her computer, lets her tears roll on her porcelain cheeks. "Why did you go my Ritsu?

Silence... Interrupted periodically by pained sobs.

"I love you too, Ritsu Tainaka..."


	2. My Love is Gone

**Hello my little friends (?)… Had been passed time since the last I translate the fanfic… **

**And I received a privet message that was someone that wanted to continue this XD and… I wanted to do it.. **

**I know it could have some grammar HORRORS, really sorry for that. **

**Have a lovely day. **

**Forever yours… **

**Tainaka Ritsu, or Lucy**

_**IT HAS BEEN RE-EDITED BY LENXRINKAGAMINE, thanks so much for that! (L) I adore you! The credit is all for you**_

_**Disclaimer…**_**: I DON'T OWN K-ON. It's so sad…**

**MY LOVE IS GONE**

_It has been so much time ago, since we met each other._

_Years._

_At first, I thought you were chasing me; that your life's purpose was to pulverize mine._

_I was afraid of you and I tried you never found me._

_Later, when I thought about it, you were by my side, as you always would._

_You helped me._

_You tried to encourage me to give my best; I overcame my worst fear, which was shyness in front of other people._

_Always when we've been together and you stayed here to sleep, I know you approached me and rushed to my long, raven hair. It is for you that I have my hair as it is… Not for me. In fact, I'm dying of heat every summer._

_And I even have a weird way to let you know how I think or feel; I know that you would love to know that I'll be forever by your side._

_If we fought…? Pfff, so many times…_

_A friendship without fights, without different way of thinking and "shut up and try" is apparently pure falsehood._

_You are not false._

_No, not at all._

_You are too direct._

_Sickly direct._

_People fear you and admire you at the same time._

_You are energetic even when you are sick, to make me pay attention to you. It attracts me. It is a radiation that never came to an end._

_And I am really afraid to know what will happen when I arrive to my destiny; that is your soul._

_Because even though you are showing yourself joyful, effusive and thousands of other things, I know you hide thousands of others (And I'm not exaggerating)._

_I know that you don't tell it because of fear or who-knows-what. Sincerely, through years I'd learnt to treat you, be patient and even have fun with you._

_But now you're gone, starting a brand new life and left me…_

_Now I don't know what to think, nor do I know what to do._

_You didn't teach me, between all the crazy and -at the same time- real things you taught me, to live without my best friend… without my more-than-a-friend…_

_I miss you so much, Ricchan…_

_Take care._

_I wish to see you soon, but your thought had always been to move on, no matter what._

_This is admirable… but it hurts me._

_Dakedo aishiteru, Ritsu Tainaka._

_My best friend._

_My only friend._

_My great, confident friend._

_My unreachable dream._

_Forever yours,_

_Mio Akiyama._

"I will back soon Mio. Just wait for the appropriate time… and then I will be back to be with everyone. With you…"


End file.
